


adoration

by Ochuey



Series: Kuroo/Tsukishima fluff [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and of course its mutual, i just wanted kuroo being so in love with tsukki, pure fluff, this has literally no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochuey/pseuds/Ochuey
Summary: Just a snippet of a long awaited date that of course Kuroo was late to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry there's no actual plot or anything. I just noticed a lack of soft fluff of this pairing and so decided to try my hand at writing it. Let me know if you see any errors or if you want more lil snippets or something haha [aggressively laughs to mask the nerves of posting this]

He was running late. Not just a little late, _a lot_ late.

Kuroo glanced at his watch for what felt like the hundredth time in the past twenty minutes. Yep, time was definitely going faster just to piss him off and ruin all his chances of ever being happy.

Luckily the diner he was supposed to be in over an hour ago was just down the block now and his long legs strode through the last steps as he threw hurried apologies over his shoulder to the few people he pushed past.

The pleasant air conditioning and lighting of the diner were pushed to the back of his mind as he scanned the patrons. A short blonde waitress made her appearance and asked in a cheery voice if he would like to be seated. He ignored her until he finally spotted the back of _his_ blonde’s head.

“Nah, it’s okay thanks.” He skirted around her after giving a slight nod, “My friend is waiting for me already.” He didn’t wait for her to reply, rushing towards a booth tucked against the wall.

Kuroo barely had time to slide into the seat before he felt the distinct chill run up his neck that could only be caused by one thing-

“You. Are. Late.” Tsukishima punctuated each word sharply, his glare harsh.

Kuroo winced, lifting his hand to rub at the back of his neck. “I’m really sorry ba- “

“Do not ‘babe’ me right now”

He rested his hand back down on the table sullenly. “Tsukki”, he corrected, “Bo was freaking out because Akaashi was coming over and got into one of his moods. You know how he gets whenever Akaashi is involved. I couldn’t just leave him alone!”

Tsukishima did know how Bokuto was, so his glare did lighten up the teensiest bit. But not enough. He was still fairly upset and justly so.

“Why didn’t you just text me? We could have rescheduled…” He looked off to the side, his words trailing off lightly. Kuroo hated how tired his voice sounded, as if he was used to this happening, and hated how he was the reason for it.

“I didn’t think the trains would be delayed and I knew you would try to reschedule.” He continued quickly before Tsukishima could say anything against that, “I really, _really_ missed you.”

It was true. The last time Kuroo had hung out with Tsukishima was what- four month ago? Tsukishima was finally in Tokyo after being admitted to university, but Kuroo was in his third year of his own university and things were especially hectic. He’d been running around trying to secure internships for the summer and final year while studying his ass off to maintain his scholarships and good grades.

Sure, they’d constantly text each other and call when they could, usually right before bed. But that was nothing compared to being right in front of the man he’d been in love with for the past two years. Being able to soak in the sight of the golden curls that were slightly curlier due to the longer length and matched the sharp eyes hidden behind black frames, the smooth, pale skin that was currently turning the loveliest shade of pink because of his blunt words. Now that, that’s what he was missing.

“I missed you so much, _Kei_.” If possible, Tsukishima flushed even more.

Kuroo’s chest swelled with warmth as the sternness of Tsukishima’s annoyance faded into something much softer and bashful.

Tsukishima folded his hands together in his lap, and tinkered with his fingers hidden from Kuroo’s view. “I might have missed you too,” He gulped thickly, “Tetsurou”.

The warmth in his chest increased tenfold, he was sure it was starting to show on his face despite his tanned skin. He knew he was radiating adoration and the silly grin he sported felt like it could be permanent.

“Since I was late, dinner is on me.” He was planning on paying anyways, but now Tsukishima couldn’t complain.

As they scanned through the items on the menu, they spoke about random things in their lives that happened recently. To an outsider, it might have seemed boring and mundane the things they bothered mentioning, but the boys soaked up the information about each other as if it was the most important thing they’ve ever heard. In a way it was, because it was about the most important people- each other.

Even when their food arrived and mouths were too full to speak, the silence between them was comfortable, intimate even.

Kuroo loved the way Tsukishima cut his food up methodically, the way he would occasionally cover his mouth if he thought he was chewing obnoxiously or the way he would glance up at Kuroo as if not expecting to find him already staring at him.

Of course he was staring though. Why would he look away from his favorite person?

In their own little bubble, time seemed to fly as they naturally gravitated towards one another and their ankles hooked gently under the table.

 


End file.
